


Xenogamy

by Darkrealmist



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon - Movie, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Corruption, Cults, Doppelganger, Drama, Gen, Gods, Hell, Horror, Inspired by Music, Monsters, Nightmares, Parallel Universes, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Horror, Religious Fanaticism, Revenge, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The climax of Silent Hill: Revelation, taken from a different angle.
Relationships: Harry Mason & Heather Mason, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Xenogamy

Xenogamy

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Silent Hill series.

Summary:

The climax of _Silent Hill: Revelation_ , taken from a different angle.

* * *

XENOGAMY – fertilization of a flower by pollen from a flower on a genetically different plant.

* * *

“Take it. I want to see the truth of what you are.”

The halves of the talisman were rejoined, as were the bilocated pieces of Alessa Gilesspie’s soul. Now, all that was left of the High Priestess’s mission was the completion of the ritual.

God would finally leave the womb.

The loathing from God’s vessel, Claudia knows its patrimony. Dahlia’s abhorrence toward The Order for the damndable sacrifice of her daughter. Christabella’s zealous witch hunt against Alessa, even before her niece brought the darkness. Her own anger toward Leonard, those years manacled under their abusive father’s floorboards.

Fecal monster!

Little girls dream of growing up to be princesses.

Not in his house.

Claudia still felt the splinters in her fingers, slashing at the door of the sewage-oiled basement, shrieking for him to let her out. What sadistic bliss, the day she locked him up in the asylum, taking his flock!

This close, Heather’s likeness to Alessa is disturbing. But Claudia doesn’t let it rattle her. Confidently, she touches the Seal of Metatron presented to her.

Heather momentarily reads cavalier fulfillment on her browless marble face. Gloating she returns uncharacteristically.

It isn’t tearful concern for Harry that Claudia sees anymore. It is sin no fire could purge.

Alessa hadn’t been defeated. The Order spent blood luring the pure part back to town, yet it was another of the Demon’s lies.

A lie the dark part of Alessa told, even to her good side on the carousel.

Sharon wasn’t only welcome in Hell. She’d been invited.

With a flick or squeeze of her hand, Alessa could burn them to ash. A superfluous gesture, as her hate changed the world itself.

But it was very much her world. Her reality. Her nightmare made theirs.

Their nightmare, also: Valtiel attended _Alessa’s_ rebirth. Not the God’s.

She wasn’t the Incubator. She was the Incubus.

Via the Seal of Metatron, Claudia saw Heather’s true nature as Alessa. The revelation shook Claudia, corruption revealing the corruption beneath her.

In this world of rust, a silent scream.


End file.
